Family Time
by Marymel
Summary: Sofia meets Greg and Jackson again, and thinks about how far her family in the lab has come.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI or Skippyjon Jones.**

**I always loved the friendship between Greg and Sofia Curtis. Since I wrote a story, "Guess Life Goes On," where Sofia met Jackson, I thought it might be cool to have Sofia meet Greg's son once again. So, here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

Deputy Chief Sofia Curtis had just helped the team close a case involving a murder suspect who had killed several women. Since the killer had come from a prominent Vegas family, Sheriff Liston had asked Sofia to help the team, and they'd made the arrest earlier in the evening.

Sofia enjoyed meeting Russell and Finn, as well as working with Nick, Sara, Greg, and Brass again. And, since she'd practically watched Morgan grow up, it was wonderful to work with her as a CSI and part of the team. She had just said goodbye to Russell and agreed to meet Brass later for breakfast and was walking towards the break room when she heard laughter. She looked inside and saw Greg sitting on the couch, reading a book to his four-year-old son, Jackson.

"Daddy, he funny!" Jackson said as his father read the story.

"Yeah," Greg said as he smiled at his son. He looked up and saw Sofia smiling warmly. "Hey. Jacks, you remember Sofia?"

Jackson looked up as Sofia came into the room. "I saw you at da restaurant."

"Yeah, you did." Sofia smiled at the sweet little boy. "You had ice cream all over your face then."

Jackson giggled. "I like ice cream!"

"Me too." Sofia smiled at father and son.

"Everything go okay?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, the lawyer wants to plead down, but I don't think that'll happen. Considering he tortured and..."

Greg held up his hand to silence her and gestured to the little boy in his lap. Sofia smiled and nodded.

"Do you like to read?" Sofia asked Jackson.

"Uh-huh, my daddy an' mama read to me."

Sofia looked at Greg, remembering that Brass had told her that Jackson's mother had left Greg sole custody of Jackson and had little if any contact with him since.

"Morgan's his mama," Greg explained, seeing Sofia's confused expression.

"Oh," Sofia said with a smile. "Do you like to read with them?"

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. He showed Sofia the book. "Dis is Skippyjon Jones."

Sofia smiled when Jackson showed her the book with the cat on the cover. "Is it a good book?"

"Yeah! Skippyjon Jones is a kitty, but he finks he a doggie!"

"He does? My goodness!"

"Yeah, he funny!" Jackson said as he looked up at his father. "An' I like it when daddy reads to me."

Greg smiled warmly at his son and kissed his forehead. "I like reading to you."

Sofia watched the father and son. Remembering when Greg first became a CSI and everything he'd gone through and now seeing him as a competent level three CSI and loving father, Sofia couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Daddy, he finks he a doggie!" Jackson said with a laugh.

"Yeah, he's funny," Greg said.

"It sounds like you're a cool kid," Sofia said as she smiled at Jackson.

"Thank you," he said as he leaned his head on Greg's shoulder.

"You know, you've got a wonderful daddy." Sofia smiled warmly at Greg.

Greg smiled as Jackson wrapped his arms around his neck for a backwards hug. "I hab da bestest daddy!" Jackson said.

"I love you," Greg said as he kissed Jackson's cheek.

"Love you, daddy." Jackson kissed Greg's cheek with an "mm-whaa!"

Sofia laughed softly seeing father and son together. It was clear they loved each other very much.

Morgan came in and Jackson squirmed out of Greg's arms and rushed over to hug her. "Hi, mama!"

"Hi, sweet pea!" Morgan smiled at Sofia. "I see you've met Jackson."

"Yeah, he's wonderful," Sofia said with a smile.

Greg stood and kissed Morgan briefly on the lips.

"You ready to head home?" Morgan asked the two.

"Yeah!" Jackson said.

"How about we finish Skippyjon Jones at home?" Greg asked.

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled. He looked over at Sofia, who was smiling at the young family. "You wanna read Skippyjon?"

"Oh, that's okay," Sofia said with a smile. "Maybe I'll get you another one of his books sometime."

"Okay!" Jackson happily agreed. He walked over and gave Sofia a hug.

"Oh, thank you." Sofia smiled at the sweet child. "You have a really good family." She smiled, thinking of how both Greg and Morgan had grown so much.

"Yeah! I hab a great family!" Jackson smiled and rushed into his father's arms, laughing as Greg lifted him up.

Sofia smiled. "You sure do."

Morgan smiled at her father's former colleague. "It was really great to see you again."

"You, too."

"Look, why don't you join us for breakfast later?" Greg asked.

Sofia glanced and saw Jim walking past the break room. "I already made plans. But we should get together sometime." Sofia stood and walked over to Greg. "I would love to see this little guy again."

Greg smiled as Sofia watched his family together. "Well, we've got a day off next week. How about we get together for lunch?"

"Sure," Sofia agreed. "That sound good, Jackson?"

"Okay," the little boy agreed. "Do you like chocolate milk?"

All the adults laughed softly. "Sure," Sofia said.

"I like chocolate milk," Jackson told her. "An' I like peanut butter an' jelly, too."

"Oh, that's good," Sofia said. She smiled at the family. "I've gotta get the report to Sheriff Liston, but I'll talk to you guys later."

Greg and Morgan agreed to meet Sofia for lunch the next week and said goodbye. To Sofia's surprise, Jackson reached over and allowed Sofia to take him for a hug.

"Oh, thank you, sweetie," Sofia said as Jackson wrapped his arms around her. She smiled when he pulled away and smiled at her. "You be good to your mama and daddy."

"I will," Jackson said as he squirmed out of her arms. "Bye-bye!"

"Bye-bye, sweetie!"

As she watched the young family leave and talk about favorite books and just enjoying being together, Sofia smiled warmly. She remembered watching Morgan grow up and how she was always curious about science and wanting to connect with her father, and now they had a good relationship. She thought about how Greg had come so far with the team, going through hell and becoming a strong man and CSI.

As she thought about the team she'd worked with, Sofia realized they were a second family to her. Yes, they were dysfunctional in some ways, but they were still family. Thinking about her upcoming breakfast date with Jim and how close they had grown, Sofia smiled. She knew she had something special with him and the team.

**The End.**


End file.
